Annie Phillips
Annie Phillips is a character in Friday the 13th.Friday the 13th novelization She was hired to be a cook at Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. Annie was a cheerful and optimistic girl who had love for both the outdoors and children until her dreams were cut short permanently by the vengeful Pamela Voorhees who murdered her. Biography Annie was hired by Steve Christy to be the cook at Camp Crystal Lake, a previously abandoned summer camp Steve planned to reopen. Greatly excited about her opportunity to spend the summer doing what she loved, Annie left home and hitchhiked her way to Crystal Lake with the highest of expectations, arriving on Friday the 13th in June, 1979 sometime before 7:00am in the morning. Stopping at a local diner to ask for directions to the camp, Annie learned it was twenty miles away and that no public transportation that passed it by. Convinced by the diner waitress to help Annie out, a truck driver named Enos offered to drive the girl to the crossroads leading to the camp. After leaving the diner with Enos, Annie was accosted by Ralph, the town drunk, who warned her and Enos to stay away from Camp Crystal Lake, referring to it as "Camp Blood" and ranting about how the camp was supposedly cursed. Shooing Ralph away, Enos aided Annie into his truck and began to drive her towards Camp Crystal Lake.Friday the 13th As Enos drove, he tells Annie about the various tragedies that had occurred at Camp Crystal Lake over the years, such as a young boy drowning in the lake in 1957 and a double homicide that was committed a year later. Annie listened to him but didn't take any of it seriously. After warning Annie that it would be best if she simply went back home, Enos dropped her off at the crossroads and bid her farewell. After traveling some distance, Annie was picked up by a jeep driven by Pamela Voorhees. Attempting to make small talk with Pamela, Annie mentioned her love of children to the woman, prompting Pamela to tell Annie snippets of her life to pass the time. Annie is told by Pamela a sugarcoated version of her early life with her husband Elias and how she came to move to Crystal Lake with her son Jason and become a cook in a diner and later Camp Crystal Lake. As Pamela told her story, Annie noticed that the woman was rapidly increasing the speed of the jeep. After they passed the road leading to the camp, Annie pointed this out, only for Pamela to reassure her by saying she knew a shortcut. Becoming increasingly uneasy, Annie, after asking Pamela to stop several times, resorted to leaping from the jeep. Injured due to jumping from the moving vehicle, Annie began to limp through the woods as Pamela chased after her. After stumbling through the forest, Annie fell to the ground and was cornered by Pamela, who backed her up against a tree and slit her throat with a hunting knife. Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale After the girl had bled to death, Pamela placed Annie back in the jeep, buckled the girl up and continued to act as if she were still alive.. That night, while fleeing from Pamela, Alice Hardy, whose fellow counselors had been murdered by the mad woman, discovered Annie's corpse still in the passenger seat of Pamela's jeep. Annie Phillips was the most enthusiastic of the new Camp Crystal Lake staff. Unfortunately, she would not live long enough to meet her fellow counselors as she was murdered before she even got there. Her cheerful and spirited optimistic approach to fulfilling her dreams of working with children and being in the outdoors had turned into a nightmare and ended with her death. Legacy As Pamela would not allow Steve Christy to reopen the Camp despite his good intentions, Annie Phillips became the first of the staff of the newly rebuilt Camp Crystal Lake of 1979 to be murdered, and Pamela's first victim since her 1958 murders of Barry and Claudette. Her murder marked the beginning of the end of Steve Christy's dream for the peaceful reopening Camp Crystal Lake and a new beginning of murder, mayhem, terror, violence, and destruction that were to become a far worse than anything that had happened there before. These horrible events would plague the camp and the surrounding area for the next two decades or more, mostly unleashed by Pamela's fallen son Jason. Trivia *Kill Number: #03 *Killed in Present Day *Annie was hired as a cook; ironically, she was killed by Pamela, who had two decades earlier filled the same role. Behind the Scenes Robbi Morgan had originally attended an audition hosted by Barry Moss and Julie Hughes for a different film. After her audition, Robbi was told by Moss and Julie that she was not right for the part, but was informed that a film entitled Friday the 13th needed someone to play "an adorable camp counselor."Crystal Lake Memories: The Complete History of Friday the 13th Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) *''Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981)''-archive footage Novels *''Friday the 13th'' (1987) Comics *''Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale'' (2007) References Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female victims Category:Victims of Pamela Voorhees Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 Category:Slit in the Throat Category:Young